Untitled meow
by xxxcrossesxxx
Summary: While clearing away highly dangerous materials of a Komui variety, Allen's stomach gets him in an awkward situation. But when Kanda shows a side that Allen's never seen he finds himself wishing he could remain a kitten forever. Yullen one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Props to Hoshino Katsura, creator of D. Gray-man, for this wonderful series who's characters I'm abusing..... shamefully. -x

~Insert title~

* * *

Allen viewed the package cautiously. He looked at each side of the golden foil, noting the darker coloured patches in the shape of paws. It looked safe. The chocolate was still within it's vacuum-sealed wrappings so there should be nothing wrong with it.

& he was _soooo_ _hungry._

+_+

Volunteering to help the science department move some of the commander's latest creations wasn't so much a charity to the poor overworked, exhausted eggheads as Allen protecting himself. Komui found Allen to be his most agreeable lab rat, a fact that Allen was going to have to change. But when Komui was on the floor crying, begging him not to destroy months of research & labour, Allen couldn't bring himself to tear apart what ever monstrosity the commander had behind his back.

Which meant that Komui thought of Allen as "docile white mouse", opposite Kanda's "dastardly black rat" a title the Jap had well earned after Komuirin I.

But he hadn't intended to get locked up inside one of the storage rooms for four hours, while Johnny ran to get a key, which didn't work, another key, which also didn't work, & then Reever, who had to run & get his keys. Allen lamented that no one in the science department carried their keys on them & that he couldn't just tear the door down, such activities would surely draw Komui who would, even with the whole department blocking him, make off with something dangerous. & since this particular danger would fall on Allen, he made extra care to be quiet.

He did but his stomach was protesting loudly. Jerry was on the other side of the door with a food cart, he claimed to have heard this terrible grumbling as he was trying to sleep & thought there's only one person who makes that noise. The smell of Jerry's cooking wasn't helping Allen's self-control. _If Reever doesn't hurry……_

Then Allen had spied the box. Tiny golden wrapping with a small bow & a bobble head of a cat a fixed on top, he thought it an eccentricity even here among textbook examples. Then he saw the word 'chocolate' & Allen lost all reasoning. He scanned the wrapper for all of three minutes before ripping the foil away & opening the box.

It occurred to Allen in the briefest of moment that the box may not actually contain any chocolates but a smoke bomb or an explosive octo-gun but he had already ripped off the lid & was thankfully staring at a harmless stack of smooth round balls, expertly crafted. He popped one in his mouth savouring the texture just as Reever opened the door.

All the scientist saw was a cloud of smoke which had just began to dissipate.

Allen opened his eyes, afraid for what he had just done. _I actually __ate__ chocolates in a room full of Komui's failed experiments & thought nothing would happen!_ He could have kicked himself but first he needed to know what had happened to himself. He stretched. All the muscles worked but he was on eye level with Reever's shoes. _Great! Like I needed to be shorter. _

The scientist was looking about for Allen, lifting up the discarded clothes. Jerry sighed looking at the eggheads searching for Allen when there was an obvious & much easier way to find the exorcist. He lifted the lid off of the roast beef & waved the tantalizing aroma into the room.

Allen shot up in a heart beat, pouncing on the dinner cart & stuffing his face full of beef. But seconds later he was being grabbed, roughly almost completely paralyzed by a pinch to the back of his neck. It wasn't uncomfortable but that didn't mean he liked it.

'That, little mister, is someone else's food & believe me if you was still eating when that boy shows up he'd eat you too.' Jerry said.

Some how Allen knew that the effeminate cook was referring to him in the third person which let him know that he was sufficiently unrecognizable & considered a glutton of the highest order. _I would never eat something still alive. Or myself._ he thought bitterly. He licked his chin getting up most of the beef juices when Jerry started to stare at him intently. _What the hell am I that I get stared at like that!_

'Cute!!!!!!' Jerry squeezed Allen to his chest, before stroking behind his ears. As much as he was annoyed the scratching felt so good. He could feel his leg twitching & he couldn't help but smile.

But smiling was like it used to be. He remembered that to smiled he pulled the corners of his mouth upwards, he was a master at smiling, & particularly faking it but this was different. He felt a deep vibration rising in his chest escaping through his skin. _I'm purring. Oh no…… _Because at that moment he looked down at himself for the first time & saw the white fur covering his body, the tiny paws lacking in thumbs & knew what he had become.

_Shit……_

+_+

'I wanna play with the kitten.' Johnny was whining at Jerry to let him hold the tuff of soft white fur which lazily hung in the chef's arms as the whole science department made it's way back to the lab. Reever, _bless that wonderful intelligent genius!, _had deduced that a kitten, pure white fur & smoky grey streaks with a strange red mark around it's right eye didn't simply appear in the same room that a Allen, white hair & cursed right eye, disappeared. Ergo: Kitten, or kitty, was Allen. This led to the unfortunate naming Allen-cat.

They were going to have to go to Komui on this one because the box of chocolates hadn't been found. Allen stupidly put the box into his coat pocket which Johnny carried but he figured that he'd have time later to get the box out & show it to them. Eventually. His tail whished beneath him keeping time with Jerry's steps. Now he just had to wait.

But the science department had other plans. Jerry was forced to put Allen-cat down along with his clothes before they bid him adieu. 'We'll be back in a little while but I'm sure you'll understand given you're _situation_ that the stuff in that room has to either be destroyed or better hidden.' Reever declared rubbing the soft kitten's head & receiving a trail of red scratched up his arm. Jerry grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck holding him down to the desk, Allen in extreme discomfort. _Please stop doing that!!!!! I'm begging you put me back!!! FIRST!_

But most of the guys where running off to be sure that Komui didn't accidentally stubble across the treasure cove & Allen was told sternly that he best stay right there until they returned. He groaned inwardly. _They'll be gone all night. _

_At least they left the food._

But the food cart was in itself proved a challenge. Jerry had put the lid back on the roast beef, the rest of the food covered in some manner & cling film was proving tricky even with claws. He kept getting it caught on his claws twisting around & found himself on the floor covered in cling film. The worst was that all he could do in this situation was mewl pitifully in the hopes that someone would hear him.

& someone did.

He looked up as the door opened, a darkly dour looking samurai in the doorway. _Anyone but him! _& just as he would have guessed the man smirked a little before turning & leaving, a string of mewling curses following him out.

Allen tried to get untangled himself & wound up colliding with a stack of papers which tumbled on top of him. He cried out but it's was only mews & his twisting seemed to be making it worse. Then he heard a giggling noise. _Laughing! Great I'm being laughed at. _Allen was desperate & tangled up so he stopped moving & just let himself be covered in piles of Komui's work sheets.

He felt hands around him lifting him up out of the mess, pulling away strings of cling film gently before he was popped on to a shoulder. He looked over seeing the long high ponytail. _Kanda's saving me?!_

+_+

It took a little getting used to, this calm Kanda which sat on his bed letting Allen jump around after his hair. He actually smiled at the cat calling him 'Koneko' every now & then. His hands would lift Allen up tumbling him around on his bed gently as Allen learned to dodge & bite though careful not to break skin.

The samurai seemed to be enjoying himself, which Allen found some sense in. _Cats can be very disagreeable. They love you only when it's convenient for them. Like Kanda. _Also Allen figured that a dog, despite being loyal were too needy for Kanda. A dog wanted you to love them almost all the time. Cats on the other hand would get their lovin' somewhere else if not at their home. Self-reliant. Allen could see why Kanda would like cats.

But it never occurred to Allen that he would like playing with them. Kanda left his forearm open so he wiggled lose & wrapped himself around the slightly olive tinted skin gnawing playfully a while before Kanda lifted his arm high up, Allen clinging to the limb. The man brought up a hand & held the cat staring intently at the eyes. Allen stared back.

'You remind me of someone. Someone special.' he murmured before setting Allen back on the bed, tickling the soft white belly. The kitten stared up at him with cloudy grey eyes & wondered what that could mean.

He eventually drifted off in Kanda's hands. He was dimly aware that the man had gone to bathe & when he came back Allen opened one eye lazily smelling the soap scent which he didn't like. _Smells bad. _

When Kanda reached across to him he stuffed himself under a pillow, the scent was too strong & it burned his nose. He thought that Kanda would yank the cover off or that he would pushing his hand under towards him but instead he felt the man place his hadn gently on the pillow. _Will he think that I'm rejecting him? Could he be hurt by something like that? _

Allen poked his head out from under the pillow. Kanda's hair smelt better but his nose was still irritated. He wondered what soap Kanda used. The samurai lifted his hand, covered by the sheet to Allen. 'Lavender, I remember that cats hate lavender but that's the only soap that was in the shower.' the man patted Allen through the sheet. He was wearing a thin sleeping robe which barely extended past his thighs & Allen was sure that at the slightest movement would fall open. He had seen so much of Kanda that day that he was sure that no one had seen & was fine with it. It was like he found something he had thought he'd lost or discovered something on a shelf in his room that he'd never seen before but he drew the line at seeing Kanda's cock.

Thankfully he pulled a blanket over himself so even if certain flaps or folds shifted, nothing would be revealed. Allen decided that no matter how cold he was not going under that blanket.

He curled up on the pillow beside Kanda's hair sniffing the scent warily. He still didn't like it but it was better than that soap, his nose twitched painfully.

+_+

At some time just before dawn, Allen felt himself getting hot, like burning fever hot. As though he drank a gallon of gasoline & threw a lit match down his throat hot. He shifted a wonderful pressure against his crotch. He thrusted down again, hearing a soft moaning. _I'm seriously having a wet dream? Now when I'm all kitty-ified & in Kanda's bed. _That certainly seemed the case as he slid across the surface, feeling something hard pushing into his thigh as he did.

He needed something to kiss. He needed lips, hands, something. Allen hated having wet dreams, he hated being alone when he was like this. He been with a few people, who can't keep walking in on Cross & not start to feel an attraction growing, & felt that this was an experience better shared. Kissing, even sloppily, lacing fingers through each other's hands & squeezing. Holding someone while they shook & shivered & came & feeling that person's hands dig into his back leaving half-crescent scars.

Fingers traced along his lower back before his grey eyes shot open.

_I'm normal._

_Kanda's……… _

Allen's mind trailed off there because Kanda, his eyes squeezed shut was beneath him, breathing erratically & pulled Allen down to him even as he rolled his hips upwards. They both gasped from the contact, the smaller letting his head fall into black hair sprayed across the pillow. He felt a warm tongue trace his jaw line before Allen crushed his lips against Kanda's, feeling no hesitation from the other. They crashed into each other pulling at their hair & skin.

_Please tell me I'm not sleep fucking. _

He was barely conscious but adrenaline was pumping through him forcing him awake, wide-eyed & revving. Kanda, he was sure was the same, but the man kept his eyes closed. _He probably doesn't even know who he's grinding against. _

That thought made Allen stop. He didn't want Kanda to kill him later or worse: he didn't want the man to feel like he had been violated.

Weird as it seemed that Allen would find himself in a bed with another man & not mind, being with a man who he knew & sort of liked made him cautious. Would Kanda be doing this if he was fully awake…..

……

No.

Allen hated that answer but it was the truth. Kanda had never showed even an ounce of kindness towards the 'moyashi' or anything else until yesterday's kitten experiences. He pulled back off of the sweating man, noting that the soap which burned his nose yesterday smelled nicer now.

As he looked around he saw his own clothes laying on the back of a chair. The clothes which he had been wearing when he 'morphed' into Kanda's adorable Koneko. He reached into the pockets & pulled out a chocolate rolling it between his fingers.

_What are you going to do? Live as a cat the rest of your life just because of last night? Or because of this morning?_

He looked back at Kanda's squirming form. He had been wrong about the robe. It had remained closed the whole night or was closed now at least, if the arm Kanda had slipped between the fabric didn't push it open more.

_hnnnnn….. _

That was purring. Damn it he was still purring.

'ah-allen.' he jumped. Kanda, the sour ice-lolly of cold confections, had just moaned his name. In a very un-Kanda voice. From a very un-Kanda-like position. His head fell on the pillow, dark hair slipping across his face, his midnight blues heavy lidded staring out across the room at Allen. They widened & his hand ceased movement beneath the robe.

'You're not real.' he whispered with the usual arrogance but there was a fear behind the words. Allen smiled placing the chocolate on the dresser behind him he slipped back on to the bed beside Kanda.

'You're right, love. I'm a dream. A sweet wonderful passionate dream for you.' Kanda sat up fully conscious as Allen spoke & at the end he pushed the dark bangs, sweat drench & sticking to the man's forehead, aside & kissed him there before moving lower kissing the corner of his eye, his cheek bones, his mouth.

Kanda was stunned it seemed. Allen sucked on his bottom lip, biting slightly, earning a gasp before he kissed down the toned chest, lapping a nipple hungrily.

'Is this ok?' the voice was small so unlike Kanda. Allen looked up at the man, gazing at him.

'I should be asking that.' Allen smirked at Kanda who looked slightly annoyed, & more relaxed. More himself. 'Stupid bean sprout.' he commented while the teen ran his tongue across the lithe stomach. _Like's to keep himself slim & fast. _Allen saw the slim as Kanda watched the white head slip lower. _& the fast?….._

'Tell me if I go too far.'

Through black strands he saw Kanda's smile before he bent his head back, hoping that he could do this. _Have this done to you seems completely different to trying to do it yourself._

He rolled his tongue up the underside of Kanda's member, enjoying the twitching & the moan from above before kissing the head. Kanda had himself on the brink before he saw Allen standing by his dresser. He was leaking so much already that Allen bet he would be done in less then fifteen seconds. He pushed the first inch or so inside & sucked, a hand grabbing his hair just before Kanda came.

Allen was dying for some attention of his own but his partner was still slightly shell-shocked.

'Kanda… bean sprout calling Kanda. Love are you ok?' he slipped his hands around the man's face pulling aside the long strands that hung in his face. Kanda's eyes didn't look angry which he supposed was a minor miracle. They stared at Allen's lips for a second before looking away.

'You can kiss me you know.' he said playfully.

'The damn cat. You were the damn cat I had yesterday.' Kanda rambled a little before he suddenly stopped turned his eyes back to Allen.

'How'd you guess?'

'I could tell by the way you bit my lip. What hell is going on?' Allen thought for a minute before he answered the question.

'It wasn't meant to trick you. It was Komui, I was helping to get rid of some of his more eccentric ideas & well I got hungry & there was this chocolate…. Any ways I wound up a cat.-

'Who's so fucking stupid as to eat something that is obviously made by Komui & so obviously going to be something weird?'

'Shut up! I checked the expiration date. Anyways…The science guys left me in that office until they finished clearing everything. I thought I was going to be a cat forever but it turns out the effects are only temporary.' as he finished he scrunched closer to Kanda but the samurai's normal unfavourably attitude was back. Allen leaned forwards & met Mugen's point with his throat.

'Kanda.' _You better not call him love ever again._ By the irked expression on his face, Allen guessed that Kanda had been hoping he would try that particular pet name again.

'What's wrong with you?' The blade slid along Allen's throat, his own vocal chords fearful of what he was saying to this samurai, while his blood ran down with the sheen.

'You regret letting me do that to you. Well tough. You should have said earlier.' He leaned forward letting the blade cut deeper into his white flesh. 'You wanted me & I just so happened to be around. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough or whatever but don't you dare look at me like it's all my fault.'

Allen got up off the bed, jerking his clothes on quickly. If Kanda said one word about his appearance he would never so much as look at him again. But Kanda said nothing until Allen's hand was on the door knob. 'Wait. Moy-Allen!' he gripped the railing on the edge of his bed. The teen looked back before turning back to the door. 'Wait.'

Allen had the door open but he sighed & closed the door again marching back to the bed. Kanda seemed to expect him to hop back in so Allen stopped at the foot of the bed.

They stared at each other, until irritation burned through all of the samurai's features while Allen held his poker face. 'Well!'

'Well what?' Allen past his coat from one arm to the other, awaiting a response. Kanda sat there biting his lip, looking so edible. _Strength… strength… _

'If you want me you're going to need to show me.' Kanda looked at him through his bangs as Allen spoke out his ultimatum. 'Come over to me & kiss me. This is the easiest it going to be. I'm here. You don't even need to leave your bed.' he knew even as he spoke that Kanda wasn't going to move. He looked too scared. _Man.. He's supposed to be older than me. If the Order saw the Big Bad Kanda looking so nervous he'd never imitated anyone ever again. _

Allen shifted his weight twice & then decided that he'd been there long enough. 'Look that made me happy so I don't mind being a secret but….. I'll give you till the end of the day.' Allen exited.

That hallway was too long. He needed to be back in his room with a warm cup of hot chocolate & a clean shirt.

_Chocolate……_

He had been rolling one between his fingers & then he put it in his pocket… No biggie.

_Wrong_

He had left it on the dresser. _Well on the safest dresser in the Order. _Still better to go back &….

_Not thinking about getting the chocolate! He's being a jerk let him stew. If he doesn't want you……._

Allen didn't want to finish that thought. He wanted to think about Kanda's feet rushing towards him. Of an irate samurai grabbing him & kissing him before dragging him back into his room. He'd be annoyed & yelling bean sprout.

& Allen won't care. He'd be his moyashi or his koneko or whatever. Maybe even his love. Allen had to stop himself there. He was a hopeless romantic & if his mind was allowed he would be envisioning a perfect relationship, which no real relationship could live up to.

_It'll probably just be a few months of fun sex & arguments. Then rough make-up sex._

Sporadic giggles burst out through his fingers.

_But seriously… _He turned around & went back for the chocolate.

_+_+_

'Kanda!' Allen cried out desperately. He'd been running around for hours looking for a small jet black kitty probably long haired & going to be strangled upon discovery, though he wasn't saying that out loud.

He was back in the room where Kanda had found him, the stack of papers still scattered. He'd thought he seen a black streak but his mind had been playing tricks on him all day. Still he shut the door on entering just in case.

'Watcha doin'?' Allen slipped on some papers, surprised. Lavi was sitting on the table. He recovered quickly.

'How did you get in here?!' Allen cried. Lavi pointed behind Allen to the door which was opened again. 'Great now he's gone. He's going to get hurt stuck like that!.' Allen collapsed on his knees. He was exhausted, hadn't eaten since yesterday, worried about Kanda who he was either going to kill or kiss when he saw him next.

'You ok?' Lavi looked concerned. Allen smiled at him. 'I'm looking for my cat.' Lavi's eyes went huge. 'Cats!' Lavi looked around nervously, peculiarly.

'What?'

'I'm allergic. Love 'um & all but they make me sneeze.' he admitted. Allen's eyes went huge. _Lavi you godsend! _But Lavi wasn't stupid. 'No. I have to do research in the library.' Allen sank again. The bookman wasn't going to fall for that one either though.

'I'll give you what information I have. Jerry found a kitten, long jet black hair, hanging around the kitchens; he's strangely worried about it. I had a particularly bad sneezing fit in the west wing so I'd concentrate your efforts there.' Lavi finished pulling Allen up patting his shoulder before he headed out the door.

'I'll buy you a present next mission, ok?' Allen thanked him. Lavi turned around a sneaky look in his eyes.

'Don't bother. I'll have one of your chocolates.' Lavi bit a tiny bit off the side of one perfectly round chocolate stolen from Allen's coat.

'LAVI!' but the junior bookman disappeared in a cloud of smoke in the doorway.

+_+

'& that's what happened.' Allen finished explaining a shorter, revised version of what had happened to him since yesterday. The red kitty sneezed adorably before nodding, his head still bowed.

'You only ate a little bit so you should be normal quickly.' Having the junior bookman kitten-ified was terrible amusing. Spikey mop, he'd refused to let his left eye be seen, sitting with his face buried in his kitten paws. Allen figured this out after a while & got a band aid, which was sloppily stuck to the kitten's head. & he had managed that without peeking, though he was tempted. Coupled with the sneezes which could force the kitten to fly backwards Allen had a hard time not laughing at Lavi.

'Well since you're not going to the library would you mind coming with me while I look. I don't know if you can smell him or what but any assistan-' Lavi had jumped down off of the desk where Allen had placed him but he went rod straight pointing his nose towards the couch which his clothes were neatly folded & staked upon.

'What?' Allen got on to his knees & looked across to under the couch where a small black lump was staring out at him, looking guilty & tired. He crawled over cautiously reaching under the couch. The kitten mewled annoyed but didn't scratch him as Allen pulled Kanda out.

He flopped down on the couch, cuddling the soft bundle just beside his neck. He was wrong. Kanda-kitty wasn't solid black. He had a white chest & his front paws where white like socks. Lavi jumped on to Allen's lap, Kanda hissed at the bookman from his high position. Allen poked the soft white tummy. 'Hush you. I don't know why you're a cat. You bloody well knew what was going to happen if you ate that chocolate.' Lavi's tail twitched at this.

Allen scratched Kanda's back lightly until he started purring. It was obviously not the reaction that Kanda was expecting from himself. He lurched & stopped. Lavi-kitty looked like he was laughing which caused him to sneeze & fall off Allen's lap on to the couch.

It was too much for poor Allen. He was in hysterics as an undignified Lavi wiggled his butt before he jumped up on to Allen's shaking lap.

'Allen?'

He jerked around. Lenalee was standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee on a tray. She pushed into the room & squealed. 'Kitten!' She placed the tray on the desk, immediately forgot about it & sat beside Allen, holding her hand out to Lavi who jumped across to Lenalee's lap.

'Shameless.' he whispered under his breath at the red kitten who rolled across the woman's lap. Her fingers wiggled around while Lavi-kitty chased them before he sat down & sneezed again. The height of this squeal exceeded her vocal range so it was barely audible. Lavi's kitty ears twitched & Kanda buried himself into Allen's neck so he guessed that they heard it loud & clear.

'oh.' Lenalee was looking now at Kanda, who had been on his left side, obscured by his neck until she sat on the couch. 'Is he shy?' she asked timidly holding out a finger to scratch the black fur ball.

'No he's just grouchy.' he said, feeling claws through his thin white shirt.

'Let's call him Kanda then.' Allen reacted quickly pulling Kanda a safe distance away from Lenalee's finger before he bit her. He crawled back up his chest though, preferring to snuggle against Allen's neck. Lenalee stroked him again but he turned away from her.

She returned to playing with Lavi who wouldn't stop sneezing & falling over.

'Did he scratch you?' Lenalee asked abruptly. Allen was confused for a moment. She touched her neck. Then he remembered earlier that morning. What could he say, No that's the real Kanda, & watch her march to the Japanese man's room, kicking in the door & demanding apologies he wasn't going to give?

'Yep. My fault though.' Lenalee watched him, Lavi-kity in her lap doing the same. They had almost identical expressions of concern until Lavi sneezed again falling over. Allen laughed, in part because of the most amusing allergy & in part because Kanda's fur was tickling under his chin.

'You must love that kitten very much. If a cat scratched my neck I wouldn't be able to hold it like that.' she stated prodding the grumpy cat. 'I hope you know how special that is. Allen-kun protects those closest to him. You will be one loved up kitty, Kanda.' It was the name, both Allen & the kitten in his hands stiffened.

'But it will total one-sided. Because Allen won't shared his burdens with anyone. You have to be tough with him.' she continued playing with Lavi absent-mindedly.

'Are you talking to the cat or me?' he asked. She gave a dignified look, as though she were speaking to misbehaving child, at Allen before she humph-ed & returned to tickling the red kitten. 'I guess your referring to the time you slapped me?' he questioned.

'That's the tough part.' she said.

'I can see how that would be very tough for you.' he added. She laughed. If it had been Kanda that would surely have led to an argument but Lenalee could just laugh at it. He smiled & then he felt it. A rough tongue, impossibly small, licking his neck, the black kitten purring so much it could have been the distant revving of one of the generators.

Lenalee & Lavi were watching as there was a puff of smoke & Kanda appeared sitting on Allen's lap. He jerked around looking & spying a clock in the corner. Almost 11:58 Allen noticed before the world disappeared & wasn't really that important any bloody way with someone as gorgeous as Kanda, sitting on you crushing their lips against yours. Allen pushed Kanda's head back, the man looking nervous.

'Baka! I've never kissed anyone before! I've never thought about you before last night! I know I called out for you but I don't know why so don't make me so confused again! & if I'm embarrassed about kissing you then kiss me until it's not an issue anymore not set deadlines! & you're no dream! You're my worst damn nightmare!' he said most of that in one breath & so he inhaled heavily afterwards. Allen grinned.

'Anything else?'

'Yeah! You're corny. 'I'm your dream. Wonderful & passionate?' I would have gagged if I wasn't so stunned.' he added.

'Allen? Kanda? You need to kiss in public more often.' Lenalee added from the side, she looked quite bookish with the side of her fist pressed against her lips.

There was particularly loud sneeze & another puff of smoke, Lavi appeared on Lenalee's lap. She jerked backwards into the couch but Lavi was more concerned with covering his eye. Allen could tell from her expression that Lenalee had seen it. Her lowered her eyes out of respect & caught an eyeful of another private zone. She jerked her head up just as Lavi realized what else of him she had seen.

Unfortunately the fates had fun when they planned this cursed day, as Komui wandered in looking for his innocent younger sister who had a naked man draped across her, both having gone for Lavi's trousers at the same time & Lavi wound up on top of her. To top it off Kanda was clearly sporting a boner while on Allen's lap. For a second it seemed like the whole scene was too much for the over wound, over caffeinated scientist. But then he yelled, a terrible battle cry while whipping out innumerable devices of torture.

'Lavi.' he heard just barely over the screams before his own jaw was grabbed & something sweet pushed to his lips. Allen smiled & swallowed transforming in a puff of smoke & following the red & jet black kitten as they raced down the halls of the Order, Komui chasing after them with the entire science department trying to hold him back.

-x

Written to Fallout Boy & the sound of my own giggles.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah. Cute little fic-let I banged out in a day. Woot for me actually writing something & not immediately deleting it because it was shit. Apologies for the OOC-ness of some of the characters. & the crappy writing, I could say I have a style but it would still be a crap style. Lots of love

-x


End file.
